Game
by hsakuragi283
Summary: when hermione decides to date none other than Draco malfoy. Harry disapproves. and will do anything to stop them from seeing each other. warning Hermione bashing. not hhr
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own anything in Harry Potter except plot of this story.

Harry's POV

As I escaped the weasely household and entered the gardens I was relieved. It was not that I did not like them but sometimes their good nature astounded me. They were nice to everyone. Willing to forgive and forget any mistake.

People will say it was a good thing but living with Vernon Dursely who was very narrow minded individual but a great father and husband; Severus Snape who was fool who held grudge till death but was hero who did what was asked of him till his last breath; Albus Dumbledore who was leader of light but still had his dark past made me see Light and Dark from new perspective. I realized that Right and Wrong are both relative to situation and stopped me from trusting people easily without solid background.

This helped me in many situations in my profession as Wizarding Lawyer. Many were shocked at my choice of profession but I wanted to bring traperancy in Law system after what happened to Sirius in first war and how easily deatheaters with money were freed. I will take pride in saying that I was quite successful in my goal.

Now you would be wondering about reason why I was running from my adopted family?

"Running away scarhead." A snarky voice asked behind me.

That's why.

"Fourteen years and you still haven't given up childish name calling, have you Malfoy. But then again you were never the brightest of the bunch." I replied back.

"But still here I am, rich and famous as always, part of your surrogate family, sleeping most desirable witch and….your best friend." Malfoy said with his trademark smirk.

It took all my training as occlumens to calm my nerves and not to attack him and beat him to pulp. But I knew that he was hoping for just that and controlled my anger.

"I swear Malfoy the moment Hermione Dumps your sorry arse, I will make sure that you never see outside of Azkaban." I replied seething

Hermione and Malfoy had became friends while their seventh year at Hogwarts. I had took up on offer from shacklbolt for my training as lawyer. And Ron went to training camp of chudley cannons as reserved keeper. When she told us about her friendship with Malfoy we both were very Mad and tried to talk her out of it, but she was as stubborn as she was smart. In the end we relented to give him a chance.

Malfoy acted like a perfect angel when we were with Hermione but as soon as she was out of sight he showed his true colors. I realized too late what was happening when Ron attacked Malfoy and Hermione took Malfoy's side. He was trying to break us apart. And sad part was he was successful on one part. Ron and Hermione stopped talking to each other after that.

It so happened that while me and Ron were away there was change in status of bullies and the ones who got bullied. Roles were reversed and slytherines were treated with very much caution. Hermione took pity on poor sod and befriended him, Over the period of time friendship turned into something more. We were all very shocked when she introduced him as her boyfriend, most of all Ron. It took all his brothers to stop him from killing Malfoy.

In the end Mrs. Weasely stopped him saying that Hermione was a grown woman and had the right to choose who she wants to date. I knew she considered me and Hermione as part of the family, and after losing Fred she wanted all her children to be together.

Ron was pissed off but for the sake of his mother controlled his anger. And Malfoy proved Molly right when he talked calmly to all of us without sneering and making snarky comments. Hermione also thought very highly of her boyfriend.

That's when I got my first lesson in my field: never believe blindly on what you see. analyze it and then trust. As soon as Hermione and Molly went to kitchen to clean up Malfoy started provoking Ron with sordid details of him and Hermione. Before I could process his intentions Ron was out of his place and was pummeling him to the ground.

Hearing all the noise Hermione came out of the Kitchen and saw her bloody boyfriend beneath angry Ron. And then something happened which I try to forget everyday. Hermione stunned Ron and said she wont talk to him and they were no longer friends unless he apologized to Draco. Ron tried to explain himself but in the end left when Hermione refused to hear him out.

Everyone in the family tried to talk them but they refused to budge. So after eight years of close friendship and surviving many death situations with a self proclaimed Dark Lord Golden Trio was broken by a ferret. Ironic isn't it.

Now every year we only met one of Ron or Hermione at alternate festivals. I missed my friends…..

"Looking at the stupid expression on your face Potter, I would say you are remembering all the good times you had with your friends. How pathetic? " Malfoys voice cut in my thoughts.

"Not as pathetic as you Malfoy. Using a witch you hated for years to gain acceptance in society. And knowing Hermione I am sure that you are not the one who wears pants in this relationship. She may have chosen you over Ron for now, but let me assure you that she will come around eventually." I replied.

"I know that as well Potter but I just have to cry a little and bitch about the unfairness of world and she will come again to me, Stupid Gryffindor nobility and all." Malfoy answered with a pleased expression on his face.

I knew he had a very good reason to be pleased about. After war Hermione had become a war heroine. She was the smartest and youngest employee ministry had As well as earned a good sum working as researcher of ancient magic.

My sources who I paid to watch after Hermione had told me that Malfoy planned to ask her to marry him. Time favored him because Hermione will say yes and by the time she realized his true intentions it would be late.

I have a month to make her see his true face. This was the time Harry potter showed his slytherine side

Malfoy the GAME is on….


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I don't own Harry potter or any character associated with him.

Chapter 2

It had been days since my confrontation with Malfoy. I knew that over the years he had come a long way from whiney brat and became what his father always was, a cunning politician. Pity it has to come after Lucius was killed by Luna in the battle. The quirky blonde was one of the most feared duelist because of her unpredictability.

Malfoy had saved his position in society by donating money for the repairs of ministry and Hogwarts. And his relationship status with a muggleborn witch was enough to rest the claims of blood purist behavior. I had vouched for his mother as she had no active part in war and also because of her lie to Voldemort which saved me. But she had asked for more, for clearing Draco's name in every crime. Like helping deatheaters to enter castle which resulted in death of Dumbledore.

As I was lost in thoughts about how to bring Hermione to her senses pair of feminine arms snaked around my waist.

"Can't sleep….? Did you have a nightmare again?" she asked laying a kiss on my cheek.

"No, just thinking about something."I replied smiling as I turned around and took her in my arms.

"Not about my son I hope. I swear that when we started seeing each other I never would have thought that I will have to compete with my son for your affection. But then again Draco did mention you a lot in his letters…." Narcissa said with an amused smile.

"Why would I need him when I have an equally hot blonde slytherine in my arms." I replied playing along "…and there are two very beautiful breasts as bonus as well"

"That's just gross Harry" she said, her face turning green "for ruining my mood, you are not getting any tonight."

This is what I liked about Narcissa. We had seen each other emotionally naked and there was nothing that we could hide from each other. We were at our weakest when we met each other and helped through very tough times.

FLASHBACK

I had just finished my training of Lawyer and had few weeks off before reporting in the ministry. So after three years of hard work I deserved some peace and I was going to enjoy my days of freedom. As I was having brunch in kitchen my wards alerted of someone coming. So far only Ron, Hermione and Andy were allowed without my permission. As I walked to the door to greet my guest I saw Andromeda Tonks with my three year old godson Teddy in her arms.

While I was training we spent very little time together so I was happy to see them.

"Hey Teddy how is my favorite godson today. Giving nana hell I hope." I asked winking and taking him from Andy.

"Yes he is exactly like his mother and godfather in that aspect." She said glaring at me good naturedly.

"Oh but you love us. Doesn't she Teddy." I said playing with the little boy who was giggling and turning his hair black like mine. "so how come you are here. I mean I is a pleasant surprise but you could have told me earlier." I asked looking at her curiously.

She became little serious "Teddy is growing up Harry and I am not as young as I used to be. I was thinking maybe you can help me take care of him…. You know by being there with him."

"Oh! I don't mind Andi but why not you come and live with me. That way we can share the responsibility without the hassle of going back and forth." I suggested without thinking.

"I don't want to invade your personal life Harry and besides…"

"You won't Andy. I am not seeing anyone right now and it will be good to have some other living beings around this house besides me and kreacher." I answered cutting in.

After war Ginny and I had tried to get back together but separation of one year had killed all passion in our relationship and we confessed that we only got back together because both of thought that we owed that to the other. So our relationship of obligations ended pretty quickly.

"…that was not my main concern Harry. Actually my sister is living me for past few weeks and I don't want to leave her alone."

I knew that Andi and Narcissa were trying very hard to revive their relationship since the war ended. While Narcissa was on house arrest Andi used to go there and keep her company. After all for every Black family comes first. After deaths of their husbands they only had each other. But I didn't know that she was living with Andi.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"She is alone. Draco is all grown up now and won't spend time with her. And she does not want to go to her previous social circle. Believe it or not there are still people who have not learned anything out of this madness and she does not want to get sucked into it." She explained and I nodded for her to continue.

"You know she was the most sensible of us all. Our precious little princess. I so wanted to protect her from being corrupted but when she accepted to marry Malfoy after I turned him down I just ran because I could not do anything for her." There was wetness in her eyes.

"Why did she agree to marry him?" I asked.

"You have to understand that we were very young and very naïve Harry. And Lucius was a charmer. Along with Malfoy name and Handsome features he was most ideal husband at that time. And she had a schoolgirl crush long before that. And when opportunity came she took it. She may have been a little selfish and ignorant Harry but she is not evil." Andi looked at me like she knew what I was going to say.

"Alright invite her as well "How predictable can you get Potter. And smirk on Andi's face was saying that as well.

Flashback end

Next day Andi had come with Narcissa and Teddy to Godrics Hollow. Things had not gone smoothly but there were not many rough patches.

Narcissa was down at that time but she had her pride, not bloodpurist crap but pride of being a witch from a noble family. Slowly her sarcastic humor began attracting me towards her. And we were both were in need of companionship because Andi had been seeing Xenophillius Lovegood as well.

In the end when Andi was out with Xeno our hormones got better of us and we ended up sleeping with each other. After that we avoided each other for weeks before Andi noticed and confronted us. When she realized what had happened she told us that we were both adults and should not care of what people will think. I really wanted to see if this will work out so I asked Narcissa to be with me and she agreed.

We were happy together but did not want to name our relationship and she was okay with that. We also kept it a closely guarded secret which only Andi and Xeno knew. But after I found out that Draco was planning to ask Hermione to marry him I have been trying to sabotage their relationship and Narcissa is not happy with me.

"I know you don't like Draco and I admit he is not the most person but cant you give him a chance or benefit of doubt. I think he really likes Hermione." Narcissa asked breaking my train of thought.

"I am all for second chances love but you know as well as I do that he is not doing this just because he likes her. Yes one of the reasons may be that but mostly it is to survive in these conditions. And I don't want my best friend used like that. Me and Hermione were denied happy life for one reason or other and I'll be damned if after doing all this she gets stuck in a fake or loveless marriage." I replied frowning.

"So what are you going to do?" she asked with sadness on her face.

"I am going to stop her from doing this?"

"You know what this means, right? You and I have to go our separate ways or she will see as hypocrite for making her break up with Draco and being with me." She asked looking up at my face.

"I am sorry Cissa…." I started but she cut me off,

"I understand Harry. I knew from the start that this was not a permanent thing. But these days with you were happiest days of my life and I wont change anything of it. I will take my leave now. Just send Kreacher with rest of my stuff to Andi's old house."

As she was leaving I could not help but feel sadness settle in me. These past few months had been incredible but it was time to face the reality that our relationship would not have been much welcome in society.

When she was at the door there was a little hesitation and I could not resist and took her in my arms kissing her with passion I never knew we had. She responded as enthusiastically. It felt like she was the last woman I was going to kiss like that and wanted to preserve every moment of it; like when I went to Voldemort knowing I was going to die but had to go because it was right thing to do. I was living last moment of sane life before all fell down.

"What was that for?" she asked breathlessly when we separated.

"To remind of what a foolish thing I am doing by letting you go. It is my punishment for all the lonely nights I am going to spend now" I said looking into her eyes.

"Well…. You were never known for smartness were you. Gryffindor at heart." She said trying to make it easier on me.

"Goodbye my dear Harry." She said walking out of the door.

She did not hear me whisper

"Goodbye my love."


End file.
